


like it when we get closer, when it gets risky

by laviensrose



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5 Things, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laviensrose/pseuds/laviensrose
Summary: 5 reasons why renjun thinks he dislike donghyuck.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	like it when we get closer, when it gets risky

**Author's Note:**

> belated happy valentines lmao

  
  


the day literally just started and renjun already wants for it to end. he planned this day to be peaceful and finally get that relaxation he deserves, but you know someone always has to ruin things for him. having to wake up at ass o’clock in the morning because of jaemin’s call, he decides that his day is already ruined. 

“so you’re going to hyuck’s today?” chenle asked, while eating the leftover pizza from last night.

“that’s so sad, i’ll be praying for you.” he added, faux sadness in his voice. 

“can you atleast make me feel better?” renjun asked, downright annoyed.

“nah don’t worry, it’ll be fun if you don’t think about it too much. plus! who knows maybe you two will start to get along well now!” chenle exclaimed cheerfully. renjun wishes he’s as happy and looking forward to it as chenle does, cos he sure wants to strangle both donghyuck and jaemin right now.

the sole reason why he’s standing in front of donghyuck’s dorm waiting for the latter to open the door, because jaemin had requested for him to help donghyuck on his art project. the request was denied so strongly of him at first, but since jaemin promised on doing his laundry and his essays for a month, plus treating him to food whenever he asked to (because food duh, that’s the most important.), renjun didn’t even think about saying yes.

but right now, he’s contemplating whether this was the right decision. is it worth it to risk your pride for someone to do your laundry, essays, and buy you food for a month just to help a person you dislike? yes.

the door opened and the first thing that greeted renjun is donghyuck’s wide grin. he takes back what he said, risking his pride is not worth it. god, the way he wants to smack that stupid smile off his face. 

“hi renjun, fancy seeing you, what brought you here today?” donghyuck asked, his stupid wide grin still present on his face. 

renjun wants to go back, he seriously wants to. he already hates it here.

“didn’t jaemin tell you? i’m here to help you on your stupid project, dumbass.” renjun replied, obviously annoyed. he makes sure that it shows on his face and his voice that he really wants to be anywhere away from donghyuck.

“yeah he told me, i just want to hear it from you that you want to help me.” donghyuck said while gesturing renjun to come in. 

there’s nothing deep rooted from his dislike of donghyuck. it’s just those little things that pisses him off like,

**_donghyuck teases him a lot._ **

renjun is starting to get pissed already and he just came here.

“first of all, i don’t want to help you. never would i ever want to help you. i’m just here because jaemin and i compromised on something.” 

“fine, whatever you say.” donghyuck pouts. 

he pouts. he just pouted. renjun thinks that this is just so ridiculous. he’s the most stupid for agreeing to this bullshit, but there’s nothing he can do than to do this fast and finish it already so he can leave.

the time, thankfully, passes by quickly. the two were already halfway on finishing the stupid project. he looked at donghyuck, who was staring at him like he was trying to figure out what goes on his head. he can’t help but get jittery with the way the other boy was looking at him intensely.

“what?” renjun asked, somewhat feeling self- conscious. 

“i didn’t know you dyed your hair back to black.” donghyuck said, still looking at him with the same intensity.

“of course, when did you ever pay attention to me.” he replied nonchalantly. 

“oh, you could’ve just told me you want attention from me, i’d gladly indulge you.” the latter offered, that stupid wide grin on his face again. renjun wants to punch him for real. 

“no thanks, you can give that attention to somewhere else.” he just wants to get out of here, it’s not even a want at this point. it’s a need.

“but i want to give it to you.” donghyuck said, like a child being denied of its toy, pouting and sounding pitiful. 

renjun is dumbfounded. 

  
  
  
  
**jaem**

renjunnn

so how was it w hyuck :DD

did u two got along well???

fuck u

**jaem**

NNNFDKJDJF

im giving up

why did i even agree to this

**jaem**

bc u love me??

nd hyuck??

bc u dnt want him to fail :((

no wtf

cldnt care less abt him failing

im just here for tht stupid laundry n essays

and food!!!

  
  


**jaem**

well u know u cant back out now

lmao 

it couldnt be that bad

and maybe u’ll try to like him a bit 

be positive !

can u and chenle stop saying that i’ll stop disliking him less

cos u know

i rly want to

but he’s not giving me any reason to!!!

and worse he just keeps on giving me More reasons to dislike him more

**jaem**

aw:((((

still rooting for u two 

i know yall r gonna get along sometime

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**lee donghyuck**

hey

what do u want

**lee donghyuck**

nothing 

why r u so mean :(

i jus wanna ask if u got home safe

u kno cos

maybe u got murdered on ur way home

and u were last seen in my place

i jus don’t want the police making me as one of the suspects:(((

dont text me again .

  
  
  
  


—

  
  
  
  


spending a sunny afternoon cooped up in the library, studying and memorizing scientific equations isn’t really ideal for renjun. he would rather just stay in his bedroom and sleep, unless he wants to fail this exam that’s coming up next week. the only thing he’s thankful right now is that donghyuck’s project is finished, and he has no reason to see the other boy again. but of course, it’s too good to be true that he isn’t seeing him again. because said boy is now walking towards him. 

“why are you here?” he asked calmly.

“i’m bored,” the latter said while taking the seat beside him. 

“don’t you have exams to study for?” he asked again, still calm, or trying to calm himself. he would never know.

**_donghyuck is good at everything._ **

the thing with donghyuck is that he’s really good in his studies. a blessed motherfucker. he doesn’t even try hard enough, but he still manages to get high marks in his exams. a truly blessed motherfucker.

“nah, that’s boring. what are you studying?” curiously, the other went closer to look at what he’s studying. their faces are just inches apart and renjun could’ve probably counted donghyuck’s eyelashes if he tried hard enough.

“that’s really easy you know…” donghyuck just shrugged and went on becoming his tutor instantly. 

normally, he would disagree with everything the other boy has to say. he’s very competitive and he has this knack on getting the upper hand from donghyuck, so then the latter wouldn’t have any reason to tease him.

but right now it’s different. though he would never admit it to anyone, he’s thankful that he has donghyuck teaching him right now. he would’ve had a crush right now, but this is donghyuck he’s talking about. and it’s just absurd putting his name and crush in the same sentence.

  
  
  
  


it’s really unfair that donghyuck is good at everything. if god is real and he has a favorite, it would most probably be donghyuck. 

renjun was just about to get home but he decided to pass by the dance practice room, which to his distaste, said god’s favorite is also present. he wants to deny it but there’s just something in the way donghyuck dances. the way he looks so elegant, his body lines looks so beautiful, his emotions on point, and the way he has it in him effortlessly. renjun doesn’t want to admit it, but he is in awe. but of course, he wouldn’t let anyone catch himself looking and admiring.

“oh, hey renjun hyung! what are you doing here?” jisung asked cheerily. he went for a quick hug even though he’s sweaty but renjun doesn’t mind.

“i was going home so i thought of passing by here. where are the others?” he asked, while scanning the room looking for familiar faces, but it’s just jisung and donghyuck there. unfortunately.

“they went home earlier because exams are near and they said they’re gonna study.” the younger said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

“well you should be studying too you know,” he accused but was smiling while saying so. “when are you guys going home?” he asked.

“we’re just about to. did you come to pick me up?” donghyuck cuts in and attempted to hug him but renjun pushed him away lightly.

“and why would i do that?” seemingly irritated by the other boy’s mere presence, he decides to go home already. “i’m going now, don’t practice too late-”

“wait, we’re going home too!” donghyuck cuts in again.

“we are? i thought we’re-” jisung asked while gathering his things.

“yeah, i suddenly miss my room.” donghyuck answered hurriedly.

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**lee donghyuck**

heyyy

what is it now

**lee donghyuck**

r u home now?

jus making sure

dont want u getting lost somewhere and then the police will find u dead frm god knows where

nd u kno

im the last person u were with

they might suspect me:((

.

u will be the one getting murdered nd found dead in a ditch somewhere 

and i will be the murderer

**lee donghyuck**

sexc

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


with everyone tired and drained from exams, jaemin gathered them at his house. they watched movies, and played games. they also drank a little, which became too much as time passed by.

time went by and drinks have been finished til the last drop. since it was too late in the night, they’ve decided to sleepover in jaemin’s place. renjun went to jaemin’s bedroom to sleep, since it was too cramped in the living room and he has nowhere to lay down. he was about to succumb to sleep until he felt the bed dipping from his right side.

“who are you?” renjun asked. it was too dark to see the figure of the person coming towards him.

“your boyfriend,” the voice replied, which unmistakably belongs to donghyuck. 

“i don’t have a boyfriend,” he laughs breathily. 

donghyuck laid by his side and slung his arms on renjun’s waist, along with his legs over renjun’s. they were facing each other side by side, and he could feel the other boy’s steady breathing. 

“your future boyfriend then.” donghyuck said while pulling him closer to his chest. 

**_donghyuck is very affectionate._ **

him and donghyuck are straight up cuddling. normal renjun would’ve pushed the latter away, but this is drunk renjun we’re talking about right now. his normal self would’ve slapped some reality to him, but he had a lot to drink and his thoughts are scattered. he couldn’t push the other boy away, not because donghyuck was hugging him securely, but because it’s comfortable and warm. no other person would exchange that comfort for anything, especially if that person is a drunk renjun. 

and maybe, he’s feeling a bit brave so he blurted;

“ask me out first dumbass.” their bodies are still pressed together, and none of them definitely wants to let go.

“would’ve done that long ago if you didn’t hate me too much.” donghyuck said quietly. he could feel the slight pain in the other’s voice.

“i don’t hate you,” he trailed off, gathering his thoughts. but he can’t say anything more than that. 

he’s confused, obviously. it’s the most typical thing of him to do, to not think too much about his feelings and just pass it off as a simple feeling of dislike. just like what he feels for donghyuck. he doesn’t even know what’s the root of it all. he has always been honest with himself, but why is he so lost right now.

“i just,” trying to figure out what to say, but fails miserably. “i don’t know.” he admits.

“it’s okay, you don’t need to explain anything.” donghyuck said, seeming to understand the situation.

another thing with donghyuck is that he’s very understanding and considerate. despite his teasing, he never made renjun uncomfortable. his jokes never went below the belt, and didn’t poke on sensitive topics renjun never wanted to discuss. and now that he thinks about it, donghyuck would always put him first before anything else. 

he couldn’t understand why he’s realizing all of this now. blame it all on the alcohol, he thinks.

“sorry,” renjun said, “i was too mean to you, you don’t deserve that.” it was too late before he stops himself from saying these things, and maybe there’s a part of him that thinks it’s now or never.

“i deserved that, i think,” donghyuck giggled. “i’m sorry too. you know,”

at this point, he was too tired to reply. he knows that they’re not gonna talk about this again, and he just wants to savor donghyuck’s warmth. he pushed himself towards the other boy, and snuggled his neck. renjun never felt more content in his life than he is now, with how close he is to donghyuck and how said boy is playing with his hair sending him to sleep.

  
  
  


renjun’s last class just got finished and he can’t wait to go home to his bed’s comfort. but before he could plan how his night is going to be (he’ll most probably just sleep, but he makes an effort to think of something to do.), a loud voice is already shouting at him from outside.

“renjun hyung come on!” chenle’s high pitched voice echoing through the hallways. it’s too late for him to be embarassed when this has become a normal occurence to them.

“why are you in a hurry? what happened?” he asked while approaching the younger.

“we’re going to hyuck’s dorm! he’s gonna treat us to pizza!” the younger happily exclaimed. 

renjun’s ears perked up on what the other boy said, but his mind supposes that it’s because of the mention of pizza. he was drained and he badly needs food right now, his stupid mind added. the walk to donghyuck’s dorm was thankfully fast. he doesn’t know why he feels relieved when they arrived to the latter’s dorm. it’s all because of the pizza, he thinks.

“hey guys we’re here!” chenle shouted while getting inside the flat. seeing their friends had already started to eat the pizza, “how dare you stupid peasants eat before us? the disrespect!” he said dramatically.

renjun took a seat and started to munch on the pizza. the house was so noisy because of chenle’s complaints on how they started to eat without him. renjun looked around and he sees donghyuck and jaemin bickering about something. 

“i told you not to buy the strawberry flavored one! you know how much i hate those.” jaemin exasperates. on the other corner, there’s jeno shaking his head while laughing at the both of them.

“there was nothing else available so i just bought what’s in there!” donghyuck defends. “damn, the one time i treat you guys and y’all can’t even be thankful.” he adds.

“fuck you donghyuck! i fucking hate you!” jaemin shouts while taking a bite of his pizza. 

“why are we even gathered here and eating pizza? is it someone’s birthday?” renjun asked curiously. come to think about it, he just went on when chenle said they’ll be going to donghyuck’s dorm without having second thoughts, or even wondering what the event is.

“it’ll be hyuck’s dance performance tomorrow and he’s nervous as fuck.” jeno supplies. 

right. donghyuck’s performance. he didn’t forget about it, of fucking course. but there’s a part of him that wants to probe on the topic to rile donghyuck up. and before he can even try to stop himself,

“you have a dance performance?” renjun asked, looking straight to the other boy’s eyes and making himself look innocent. 

the look on donghyuck’s face was priceless. he was absolutely dumbfounded and renjun wants to laugh at him right now. his face flashed a mixture of disbelief and annoyance, and something else that renjun can’t make out.

“are you kidding me right now? please tell me you’re kidding me right now.” donghyuck said, betrayal awfully present in his voice.

“i wish i am but i’m not,” he replies and takes a bite of his pizza. “is that really tomorrow? what time then?” he adds. 

“wow, you’re unbelievable.” the other boy never looked so betrayed like this. renjun wants to engrave his face to his mind because nothing is funnier that seeing donghyuck like that. 

  
  
  
  


it was time for all of them to go home, and donghyuck offered to walk them out the building. the night was chilly and renjun wishes he wore another piece of clothing, but it’s already too late to worry about that. him and donghyuck sent the others off and until it’s the two of them left there.

“i’ll walk you off,” the taller suggests, “kinda want to breathe some fresh air.” he reasons. since renjun’s dorm building is just a few walks away from donghyuck’s, the latter would sometimes walk him home. 

“there’s nothing fresh here and it’s cold, go back inside.” he argues, but it’s pointless because the other already started walking.

**_donghyuck is very stubborn._ **

“it’s just the cold, i’m donghyuck.” the taller looks at him and smirks. 

“well okay, i’m not gonna be the one feeling like shit tomorrow on a dance performance.” he shrugs. 

“ohhh, is that concern coming from you? i’m so touched.” the other overreacts, to which he fake gags. 

“seriously,” he was about to say something more but the cold wind suddenly blew up against him. “fuck, it’s so cold.” he blurts. the other boy just laughs at his attempt in warming himself. “aren’t you cold?” he asks the taller.

“no, i’m fine. do you need my help though?” the other boy offers.

“as if you could do something to help,” he doesn’t know why he’s trying to challenge the other when he’s literally trembling from the cold.

“well,” the latter thinks. “i could offer you my sweater but then i’ll be cold,” he contemplates. “what about my body heat?” he asks.

“what about your body heat?” renjun asks back.

“i don’t know, to give you warmth i guess?” the other boy answers, seemingly confused. 

before renjun could say something, donghyuck is already pulling him closer. the latter puts his arm around his shoulders, with absolutely no distance between them. his other arm on the smaller boy’s torso.

“there. better?” the taller asks and looks down on him. their eyes met but he quickly looked away.

“we look stupid like this,” renjun supposes, but he puts his arms around the taller’s torso. they indeed look stupid, walking through the night, hugging sideways just to share warmth. but he feels good, it made him remember the night they slept together. the same warmth and comfort, and the feeling of something else he doesn’t want to entertain. 

they continued to walk like that for a while until they arrived in front of renjun’s dorm building. the taller starts to unwrap his arms from him. he already misses the warmth from the other boy’s body and he kind of wishes that he didn’t have to let go. he stood in front of donghyuck, figuring on what to say to him. 

“did you really forgot that i have a performance tomorrow?” the other breaks the silence.

“no, silly.” he assures. the latter’s face suddenly breaks out a relieved smile.

“okay, good. go inside, see you tomorrow.” donghyuck says, about to turn on his heels and start walking. “fuck why is it so cold?” he blurts out all of a sudden. it’s now renjun’s turn to laugh at him when he starts to tremble from the cold.

“maybe if you listened to me for once,” he giggles. seeing the other boy’s attempts to keep warm, he suddenly thought of an idea. “do you want to borrow my coat?” he asks. the boy infront of him looks like he’s in a crisis and contemplating his life decisions.

“okay,” donghyuck says after a while. “but won’t you be cold then?” he questions.

“my dorm is literally just right there, you need it more than i do.” renjun tries to convince him, but the other still stares at him and tries to figure him out. instead of waiting for him to respond, he already starts to remove his coat and wrap it around the latter’s shoulders.

“night hyuck, good luck on your performance tomorrow.” renjun didn’t wait for his reply and he just waves a good bye and runs.

he doesn’t know why he feels embarrased all of a sudden. he also doesn’t know why instead of feeling cold, he feels warm all over.

  
  
  


**lee donghyuck**

hey

yes im home now

**lee donghyuck**

yes i know i literally walked u off

thanks for the coat

dont forget my dance perf!

good night

gn

  
  
  


—

  
  
  
  


renjun walks through the hall looking for his friends. for the first time, he feels so giddy and excited for donghyuck’s performance. he had watched the latter perform countless of times, but he doesn’t know why it feels different today. 

“renjun, over here!” jaemin shouts and waves a hand at him. he’s already with their other friends, who also started to wave at him. they look stupid, he thinks.

“did you bring the flowers?” chenle asks, as renjun takes his own seat.

“yeah, is it starting already?”

“almost. don’t worry you’re just on time.” jaemin assures. 

the lights went off, signaling that the show is about to start. the performances start and he can’t help but feel excited and nervous. he knows how donghyuck prepared for this, how hard he practiced, down to the very details, and how he dedicates his life in his performances. 

after a handful of acts, it was now donghyuck’s turn. renjun and his friends beside him are just as excited as him. 

the music starts as donghyuck steps out. he looks so elegant, confidence dripping from every step he takes, and it overflows when he starts to dance. he is indeed an outstanding performer. the moment you start to lay your eyes on him, there’s no way you can look away.

he looks so beautiful and like he was really made to be on stage. renjun thinks this is his favorite side of him. being able to show his capabilities and leaving everyone in awe. he would never get tired in seeing the other boy perform. renjun felt a proud and warm smile creeping up to his face. 

donghyuck’s performance comes to an end and renjun feels like he’s still on a high even with just watching. but that’s just another thing with donghyuck, he can never get enough in seeing him dance. it always feels like he wants and craves for more.

“wow. that was,” jaemin suddenly says. he was speechless for sure. well, everyone is.

“i’ve no words. head empty, no thoughts.” jisung says, to which chenle smacks his arm and laughs at him. 

“let’s go see him backstage,” jeno suggests. they followed him and went through waves of bodies, mumbling apologies whenever they accidentally bumped into someone. they finally arrive and a very happy donghyuck greets them.

chenle pulls him first in a very tight hug, blabbering how proud and amazed he is of him. the older just laughs at him and mumbles a little thank you. 

“i wish i have words right now but there’s literally none. you were just so good back there.” jisung says, to which donghyuck just giggles another thanks.

“congrats,” it’s now jaemin’s turn to pull him into another tight hug. “i’m so so so proud of you, you know that?” he says as he kisses the other’s cheeks.

they kept on congratulating him and telling him how proud they are. renjun just looks at them with a smile on his face. he’s still speechless and kind of still on a high. his friends are still chattering when donghyuck pulled him out of his trance. 

“hey,” donghyuck greets him with a smile. he looks so pretty, renjun thinks. his makeup highlights his features and he looks just as beautiful and breathtaking as he is normally. renjun stares for a while, when a sudden realization hits him.

“hey,” he finally says. the other boy seeming to realize that he was staring, giggles at him. renjun felt a blush creeping up to his neck, but he just set it aside. he gave the flowers to donghyuck and mumbled a little congrats. 

feeling suddenly small and lost, he pulls donghyuck into a hug without saying anything more. it was awkward at first because it was so sudden, but the taller shifts them to make it more comfortable. renjun feels so content like this and it’s almost as if he doesn’t want to let go.

“thank you,” donghyuck says. his voice is so small like he only just wants renjun to hear him and no one else.

“for what?” the smaller asks. he could feel the other boy’s steady heartbeat and breathing. 

“for coming here, i guess.” the latter says with a little giggle. 

they’re still wrapped up in each other’s arms. they might be in a backstage with other people aside from them, even with the noise coming from outside and people’s chattering, renjun thinks that this moment is so intimate. the two of them just hugging and sharing a comfortable silence in between. one of them eventually has to pull away, so renjun does that reluctantly.

“let’s go, we still need to celebrate.” renjun says. 

“okay. wait for me outside, i’ll just get my things.” the other boy replies.

the night went on with them celebrating and renjun felt light and giddy all throughout. all he thought about that night was how donghyuck performed on stage, about their intimate moment backstage, and how whenever their eyes met, there’s some unspoken feeling between them that’s threatening to surface. 

  
  
  
  


he doesn’t know when it started, but there’s definitely a shift in their relationship. he wonders if this something that he’s feeling right now has always been present, and is just being repressed. he knew he had always admired donghyuck, but he didn’t address it further than pure admiration. 

renjun walks through the empty hallway. most students probably went home, but there’s still some like him who was finishing duties. he passes by one of the dance practice rooms which donghyuck and jisung mostly practice. upon noticing the light was on, he opens the door a little and peeks through. he saw donghyuck sitting on the floor by the corner, staring at somewhere.

“why are you still here?” renjun asks as he enters the room. donghyuck was startled by his sudden presence. he went to sit beside the latter on the floor, keeping a small distance between them. 

“nothing,” donghyuck pauses. “just thinking.” 

“about what?” he asks. the latter looks so troubled, and he can’t help but get worried.

“about you.” donghyuck confesses, looking anywhere but him. 

**_donghyuck is very honest._ **

unlike renjun, donghyuck isn’t scared to voice out what he actually feels. he’s honest to himself and to everyone around them, and renjun kind of feels envious. it makes him feel vulnerable, being able to tell everyone what he feels out loud.

so he just stares. for the nth time, he stares at donghyuck. he wonders how the boy beside him looked so pretty. he can’t help but stare and admire. maybe he’s finally coming to terms with his feelings, he thinks. maybe the feeling that he’s trying to ignore for a long time is now finally surfacing, and forcing itself to be let out. and maybe that’s why he gets rid of the distance between them. he puts his hand on the other boy’s cheeks gently, making the latter look at him. and before he can think about it too much, he kisses donghyuck.

he kissed him gently, as if the other boy would break in his hold. he thought about this before, honestly. how the latter’s lips look so soft and how would it feel if they kissed, but he just buried that thought away. it was ridiculous at first, because how could he think about kissing donghyuck when he doesn’t even like him. right now though, kissing him might be one of the best decisions renjun has ever made.

donghyuck kisses him back and renjun melts. he’s already so lost in the sensation, with how the other boy’s lips move against his, and how said boy’s thumb is caressing his cheek gently. it was all too much but renjun loves it. the kiss deepens a little bit which leaves him breathless and craving for more. he can never get enough of donghyuck, he admits to himself. before he could put his thoughts into action, the latter pulls away slightly. 

“don’t do this to me,” donghyuck says, a little breathless and a lot broken. 

“it’s not,” renjun says quietly. he puts his forehead on donghyuck’s, trying to steady his breathing. he knows what the latter is implying.

“what is it then?” the other boy now pulls away completely, leaving him lost and somewhat empty. “because i’m not gonna be doing this with someone who doesn’t share the same feelings with me.” 

“back then, you said you were gonna ask me out right?” renjun doesn’t know where he suddenly got the surge of bravery. he looks straight into donghyuck’s eyes, while spilling his thoughts and feelings. “but you didn’t cos you thought i hated you.” 

“yeah, what about that-” 

“can i ask you out instead?” renjun asks, not breaking eye contact with donghyuck. all of his feelings are now out in the open.

and before his thoughts wander too much, the latter kisses him with fervor and more intensity. he wraps his arms on donghyuck’s neck and rests his weight on him, while the latter’s arms hug his waist securely. they’re much closer than ever, mouths moving together and their bodies molded perfectly for each other. 

“so what’s your answer?” renjun asks when he pulls away, catching his breath.

“hmm, i dunno.” donghyuck pouts. he’s obviously teasing the boy in his arms right now. 

past in denial renjun would’ve probably rolled his eyes at the boy in front of him right now, but this is the present renjun right here. so he kisses the pout in donghyuck’s lips, letting it linger for a bit until he feels the latter smiling in the kiss.

  
  
  
  
  


(“well i guess my matchmaking worked.” jaemin says as he sips on his coffee. “damn, to think i had to do renjun’s laundry for a month, i think it’s just fair they get to be together.” he adds as he rests his back on the sofa, seemingly peaceful than ever.

“wow, jaemin galaxy brain.” jisung says flatly.)


End file.
